


touch

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, carson is 4 and ryan is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Kudos: 63





	touch

Ryan and Carson were in the younger boy's bedroom. Carson was laying on the floor, playing with his cars while Ryan laid on the floor across from him, staring at him intently.

Ryan enjoyed his babysitting job, the money was nice, but his favorite part was always being alone with innocent children he can corrupt.

He loved how small their tiny little cocks were in the palm of his hands, the way they trembled in fear as the older male touched them. Their naive poor parents would've never imagine an 18 year old fucking their small child, it was all so perfect, and Ryan didn't waste any opportunities.

Ryan's had his eyes on Carson for a while, the stubborn hyperactive boy took a while to get attached to Ryan, but it just makes it more fun to ruin them when they trust you. The younger boy completely unaware of the lust in Ryan's eyes as he watched him drag his toy car across the carpet, making engine sounds with his mouth.

Carson was the youngest he's ever gone after, he was four years old. Ryan's been babysitting him for a few months while his parents went out of town for chruch. His brothers couldn't be bothered to take care of their youngest sibling and always ran off to their friend's houses to avoid taking care of the other.

 _But Ryan never minded_.

Carson treated Ryan like he was his own brother, the older boy thought it was pretty cute how excited the four year old would get when he stood at the door, talking to his parents. How he always ran up to him and jumped into his arms, screaming his name. Oh how he wished those tiny screams were moans and other sinful noises leaving those pretty, little lips.

Ryan felt a tightness in his gym shorts and shifted a little, grabbing Carson's attention from the movement. The smaller boy looked up at Ryan and gave him a wide smile, curly hair bouncing from the boy's sudden movements.

"You otay, Ry?" Carson pursed out his lips as he sat up, resting his hands on his lap. Ryan only smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey Carson, how about we play a new game?"

The younger boy smiled and nodded his head fast. "What game?!" He giggled softly.

"Put up your toys first, okay buddy?" Ryan only chuckled softly as the younger boy immediately got up from his knees and rushed to put his toys away in his toy box. Carson stood in front of the older male, face full of eagerness.

"M'kay, now for this game you have to get naked. It's the rules, okay?" Ryan said softly, eyeing the boy's body up and down.

Carson took off his clothes slowly, grunting softly from struggling, he wasn't used to taking his own clothes off and Ryan could tell, which made him laugh to himself. When he was fully naked he smiled up at Ryan.

His body was so small, Ryan loved them that way. He licked his lips as he stared at the boy's small, limp cock. and god he wanted to take him right then. But that'd be too suspicious. Ryan felt his cock twitch in his shorts so he tried to hurry up the process.

"Come sit on my lap, buddy." Ryan beckoned the smaller boy over, who compiled and sat on Ryan's lap, looking up at his face from behind of him.

"What now, Ry Ry?"

_God this is so easy._

"I'm gonna touch you 'kay? and it'll feel good, when it does that means you're playing the game right, okay?" Ryan smiled once the boy nodded his head in response. He was such a good listener.

Ryan reached his arm over the small boy's chest, rubbing up and down the skin. Carson shuddered at the contact but didn't move away, _so obedient_. He lowered his hand to Carson's inner thighs, rubbing the area slowly, when Carson shifted his body, Ryan took the chance and wrapped his fist around the younger boy's cock. Carson let out a small gasp at the contact, which made Ryan form a sick grin on his lips.

He pumped his fist slowly while Carson squirmed, Ryan couldn't even see the other's cock from how devoured it was in his own fist. Carson's mouth hung open as small noises escaped it. Causing Ryan's cock to twitch even more in his shorts.

"R-Ry? i-is it supposed to fe-feel like this?" He stumbled over his words as small gasps and moans left his mouth each time he tried to let out any words. Ryan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah buddy, how do you feel?"

"R-really t-tingly." A small moan left his mouth as he flutter his eyes close.

Ryan pumped his fist faster, noises left Carson's lips more frequently this time, until the younger boy's hips jerked and cum splurted onto Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled as Carson panted heavily. He moved his hand away and licked the cum off while the younger boy's chest rise and fell quickly.

"R-Ry, di-did i do good?" Carson said inbetween breaths, looking up at Ryan with clouded eyes from arousal. Ryan kissed the boy's lips softly, twirling a finger around one of the soft, brown locks in his hair. When he pulled away he smiled down at the smaller boy. "You did so good, baby, can you get on your hands and knees on your bed for me? it's another part of the game."

Carson got up from the older one's lap on wobbly legs as he totted over onto the bed and got into position, Ryan lowered his shorts and boxers, walking over and getting on his knees behind of Carson. The younger boy seemed anxious but Ryan reassuringly kissed the skin on his back, which made the younger boy giggle soft. Ryan was too eager and turned on to prep the younger one so he lined his cock up to his hole and gently rocked himself inside. Carson yelped and burried his face down into the bed sheets, crying in pain.

"Shh, baby it's okay, I promise it'll feel better soon." Ryan cooed softly. Carson nodded his head into the sheets, in too much pain to even lift up his head. The younger boy was so tight, and Ryan loved it. He stayed inside of him to let him get used to the feeling before he pulled back and rocked his hips back into him. Carson whined as Ryan began to start a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of the small boy's tight hole.

Eventually Carson's cries died down into small moans of pleasure as he finally lifted his head, letting the moans become more audible. Tiny gasps and unhs echoed around the room as Ryan pounded into him.

"R-Ryan, I fe-feel so g-good." Carson mewled out. Ryan could only grunt as he dug his nails into the younger boy's hips for a better grip, pounding his cock in deeper, Carson small mewls and pleads for the older boy to go faster filled the room as Ryan complied with the wishes. He was so close, and couldn't wait to fill the small boy's hole with his cum.

"C-Carson, fuck I c-can't wait to fill you up." Ryan said in between grunts but Carson didn't seem to hear him.

A few more thrusts into Carson's prostate and Ryan finally came, his hot semen filling the poor boy up while Carson had a dry orgasm. The boys huffed in sync as Ryan left himself inside to make sure he completely filled Carson. When he was sure he was done, he pulled out of the younger boy, watching semen run down his pale skin and onto his bed sheets. Ryan smiled as Carson practically collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. 

"C'mon buddy, we gotta clean ya up now." 

Carson sleepily nodded his head, Ryan got out of bed, putting his boxers and shorts on then walked over to the edge of the bed where Carson was holding out his arms to be picked up. The smaller boy had a fucked out expression on his face and Ryan swore he could cum again just from looking at him.

He picked up the boy and carried him into the bathroom, running the bath water and situating Carson into the tub, he let the younger boy wash himself as he took care of the bed sheets. Changing the dirty ones and putting new one's in it's place then putting the dirty one's into the washing machine. 

Carson called out for Ryan when he was finished and Ryan helped the younger boy change into his sleep wear, then carried him back into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. He placed a soft kiss onto the younger boys lips, making Carson giggle. 

"You were such a good boy, thank you for playing my game."

"It was fun!" Carson giggled once again.

"Maybe we can play it again another time, goodnight, Carson."

"Nite Nite, Ry." Carson smiled gently before closing his eyes, Ryan left the small boy's room and waited in the living room for his parents to arrive. When they came back home, Ryan greeted them as normally. Carson's mom handed him the money and smiled at him.

"Hope my little angel wasn't a problem." Her country twang came out as she spoke, it amused Ryan.

"Not at all, Mrs. Tucker, though, he had a little accident, but I put his sheets in the washer for you!" Ryan perked up.

"You're such a blessing, thank you, Ryan."

"No problem, m'aam."

Ryan left the house, getting into his car, his mind wandered back to Carson's breathy moans and soft cries and Ryan could feel himself hardening in his shorts again. He huffed out a breath of air as he pulled out of the Tucker's driveway and began his ride home.

They never expected a thing. 


End file.
